


Kook Party

by Write_To_You



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: And in love, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Double Dating, Everyone's Honestly Protective, F/M, Fluff, JJ And Kiara Are Goofballs, Kooks (Outer Banks), My First Work in This Fandom, Pogues (Outer Banks), Prom, Protective JJ, Protective John B, Protective Kiara, Sarah And John B Are Cuties, Slow Dancing, Topper And Rafe Are Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_To_You/pseuds/Write_To_You
Summary: Sarah and Kiara invite their respective boyfriends to their Junior prom at Kook Academy. What could possible go wrong?(Cross posted on fanfiction.net)
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Kook Party

**Author's Note:**

> I bent to peer pressure and I watched Outer Banks. NGL it was kind of awesome XD 
> 
> I have a few complaints about the show, but I won’t get into those. One thing I couldn’t really get behind was Kiara and Pope, which is why we’re going the Kiara/JJ route for this story. Not sure if I’m 100% ship them either, but I ship them more than Kiara and Pope lol.

John B was standing out front of the cloudy mirror in his dad’s bedroom. He was dressed from head-to-toe in a formal suit, but for once he wasn’t checking himself out.

No, he was zoning off into space, focused more on the fact that he was internally panicking than that he looked really quite good. Because tonight was the night of the Kook Academy prom, and Sarah had invited him to, and I quote, “Show off my hot boyfriend to all of my jealous classmates. Also so that they believe you exist.”

There was a knock on the door. “Dude, I can’t wear this tie,” JJ called, a the thump a second later told John B he had just leaned heavily on the door so he could stare dramatically up at the ceiling and mope.

“Can’t, like... you don’t know how to tie a tie? Or ‘you can’t’, like, ‘you don’t want to’?” John B asked, straightening his own tie, which was dark red to match Sara’s dress. Or... she had said it matched her dress; he hadn’t actually seen it yet. Just another weird prom tradition that felt oddly like a wedding. 

“Uh.... both?” JJ responded halfheartedly.

John B laughed and opened up the door. JJ pushed himself inside without a word about his friend’s spiffy appearance and stood himself in front of the mirror. He was dressed in a suit, too, and his hair was actually showing a part, but his collar was standing straight up and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck. 

“Do you think if I tie it in a double knot anyone will notice?” JJ mused, fiddling with the dangling cloth.

“Yes.” John B rolled his eyes and turned JJ by the shoulders so he could help him with his tie. “I think they’d notice, JJ. C’mon man, we’re already going to stick out like a sore thumb; let’s at least get this part looking right.”

JJ shook his head and let out a sigh. “I can’t believe that Kiara had to buy me a suit,” he mourned. “And buy herself a dress. And pay for the prom tickets.” He paused. “I hope they have good food.”

“It’s prom. They’re not going to have good food,” John B replied, rolling his eyes. 

JJ’s tie had been fixed and now the two boys stood in front of the mirror, taking a long look at themselves. “We should go,” John B said, but made no move to leave the room.

“Yep,” JJ agreed, and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Are we crazy? For doing this?”

John B shrugged. “We weren‘t going to say no,” he reminded JJ, huffing out a breath. “I mean, I want to go have a fun night with Sarah and take cute pictures with her in a prom dress and maybe have a slow dance or two. That’s all this is, right?”

“No, this is two Pogues walking into 100% Kook territory,” JJ rejoined. “I mean, technically it’s three Pogues because Kiara. But people know she’s with Sarah again and I don’t think they’ll mess with her.” He face creased with displeasure. “If they do.... this ain’t gonna be a peaceful evening.”

“Hey.” John B turned and gripped JJ’s shoulders. “No fighting. We don’t want to get in trouble, but we really don’t want to get the girls in trouble. Just- just ignore Rafe and Topper and it’ll be fine, right? It’ll be fine.”

“It’ll be fine,” JJ echoed unconvincingly, and made a face. “It’ll be.... great.”

John B pulled away from his friend and checked his watch. He swore softly. “We gotta go, man. Kiara will chop of our heads with her heels if we’re late.”

“You got the corsages and the booty-whatevers?” JJ asked as they hurried out of Big John’s old room and toward the front door. 

“Boutonnieres?” John B confirmed, smirking. “Yeah, they’re right.... here...” He trailed off, looking around him. “Wait, hold up.”

“Dude.” JJ looked at him incredulously. “You lost the flower things?!”

“I didn’t lose them!” John B cried, starting to search the cluttered countertops frantically. JJ began to help him look, knocking a beer bottle off the table in the process. Glass shattered and both of the boys tumbled back, not wanting to rip their dress clothes.

“Here!” John B announced after a moment, triumphantly holding up two plastic cases of flowers. Sarah’s was in the red shades, with some pale yellow and orange mixed in, and Kiara’s was blue and purple. 

“Ok, great, let’s go,” JJ urged, shoving his friend out the door and towards John B’s van.

When they arrived at Kiara’s place, where they had agreed would be the safest house to meet at, the boys piled out of the car to find their girlfriends already waiting for them.

“Sorry we’re late!” John B called as he ran up the driveway. He stopped for a second, panting a little, and took in Sarah’s appearance. “Wow.”

Sarah grinned. “I’ll take a wow,” she said, before turning to Kiara. “I got a wow, what did you- oh.”

Kiara probably hadn’t heard the question, but even if she had her mouth was a little too occupied to reply.

“Get a room,” John B coughed, reaching out to shove JJ on the shoulder and break his friends up. 

JJ glowered playfully at him and slung his arm around Kiara’s shoulders. “She looks hot man, sorry.”

“Girls preferred to be called beautiful,” Sarah told him, pursing her lips. “Or wow.”

Kiara shrugged, and knocked JJ’s arm off of her shoulder. “We taking pictures or what?” she asked, fidgeting with the strap on her sleek navy prom dress. Sarah, true to form, was wearing something strapless, but Kiara didn’t feel like having to live with her dress falling down mid-prom. 

“Let’s go,” JJ agreed, clapping his hands together and leading the way to the stone edging on the front of Kiara’s house. 

“Aw, don’t you all look so nice together...” Kiara’s mother, Anna, gushed as she opened the front door of her home and walked down the steps. She was holding a professional black camera with the strap slung over her neck. “Now everyone gather together and say cheese!”

John B dutifully shuffled in behind Sarah and put his arms around her waist. She leaned back against his chest and smiled up at him, looking rather radiant if you asked him.

They took pictures for the next half hour, as a full group and as pairs and a few individual ones, too. When the girls were satisfied, everyone piled into John B’s van and they were off.

Or.... they were off for about ten minutes until Kiara realized she’d forgotten the prom tickets and they had to turn around. But then they were off and driving towards Kook Academy.

“Ok, first things first,” Sarah said when they’d pulled off to her and Kiara’s school. “We have this grand march thing, where all the couples stand in line and then we get announced and walk down a carpet and get our pictures taken.”

“Do we have to?” John B asked, his face creasing with displeasure.

“Yes,” Sarah replied, at the same time Kiara said, “Let’s not.”

The two girls looked at each other and Kiara let out a deep sigh. “Fine,” she groaned, glancing over at JJ. The two of them were in the back of the van together while Sarah rode in the front with John B. “This is going to be painful.”

“Let’s just make weird faces so all the pictures come out awful,” JJ suggested gleefully.

“I’m down,” Kiara agreed, and they slapped fives and unloaded themselves from the van.

Sarah squinted after them. “They go from making out to acting like bros so quickly that I’m literally just confused,” she said, making a face. 

John B shrugged, used to it by now, and jumped out of the car to open Sarah’s door for her. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” she accepted, and they set off after JJ and Kiara towards Kook Academy.

The four of them were on the earlier side, but there was still a long line of couples leading up to the entrance. “After the march were just going to be heading up the road,” Sarah reported, peering at the address on their tickets. “The school rented out this whole beach venue that people use for weddings. Oh, and guess what the theme is?”

“There’s a theme for proms?” JJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Mhm,” Sarah said. “It’s, wait for it.... by the beach.”

Kiara looked significantly unimpressed. “Wow that’s unoriginal,” she cringed. “I mean, don’t get me wrong; it makes sense. It’s just.... really unoriginal.”

About twenty minutes of standing in line and teasing conversation later, the four Pogues reached the Kook Academy gym and got into position.

“Right side or left side?” John B asked, holding out both of his elbows so that he looked like a chicken.

Sarah considered, tried both her options, and decided on left. They stepped onto the carpet. “This is weird,” John B muttered as they walked sedately through the gym, cameras flashing at them like they were high-school celebrities. 

“Smile!” Sarah chirped.

The made it through the grand march without incident, then pulled onto the sidelines to wait for their friends. JJ and Kiara linked arms very calmly at the head of the carpet, then proceeded to run down waving their hands in the air and making ridiculous faces. There were some gasps of shock from the Kook parents standing on the sides of the gym taking pictures, and John B burst into laughter. 

As soon as Kiara and JJ reached the end of the carpet, Sarah grabbed them by the arms and the four Pogues tumbled outside, laughing so hard they could hardly walk.

“What- was- that?!” Sarah wheezed, giving Kiara a good-natured shoved. “What was that?!”

“We had no concrete discussion on what we were gonna do we just did it and it happened to be the same thing,” Kiara said regally.

JJ was wiping his eyes. “This is why you’re my girlfriend and not some stuck up Kook,” he said, putting his arm around Kiara’s shoulders. “Dang that was great- did anyone get that on video?”

“It’s bound to be somewhere by tomorrow morning,” Sarah said. She had calmed down a little and was beginning to notice all the incredulous, disgusted, disappointed looks they were getting from the people around them. “Come on guys; let’s go to our actual prom.”

When the four arrived at the venue, the sun was starting to set. JJ and Kiara went into the building but John B pulled Sarah passed the entrance and towards a verandah close by. They leaned against the railing, staring out at the pinks and purples staining the clouds.

“It’s beautiful,” Sarah breathed. “I don’t think I will ever get tired of living here.”

“Me either,” John B admitted. He put his arm around her waist and Sarah reached up to twine her fingers into his hair, pulling his face down to rest comfortably on her shoulder. 

There was a knock from behind them and the couple looked around to see JJ and Kiara’s faces pressed to the glass. “Are you coming?” Kiara mouthed, squinting at them.

“Yeah, yeah,” John B said, waving them off and letting Sarah lead the way inside. 

They got a table the four of them, and John B tried not to noticed how all the other kids seemed to avoid sitting there about as much as you’d avoid recreational sailing when a hurricane was forecasted. The food, as he’d predicted, was mediocre, consisting mostly of baked potatoes, some sort of fishy something, and a meagre layout of desserts.

Before long, the center tables were pushed back to make room for dancing, and the DJ started up the music. 

“Ok, now’s where the night gets started,” John B said, taking off his suit jacket and pushing up his shirtsleeves. Kiara and JJ were satisfied with just sitting at their table for a little longer, but John B took Sarah’s hand and led her to the dance floor.

The music was as bad as it was for any high school dance, but John B and Sarah were enjoying themselves when the former felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Topper standing behind him, his arms crossed. 

“I think you’re in the wrong school, Pogue,” Topper said, glowering a little.

John B rolled his eyes and turned back to his girlfriend, who had stopped jumping up and down in time to the music and was staring in annoyance at their interruption. “What do you want, Topper?”

“Just reminding this Pogue where he belongs,” Topper said, sniffing a little. 

John B held up his hands. “I was invited, man,” he said, nodding over at Sarah. “And I don’t want to fight. So can you just let us go in peace, please?”

Topper glowered at them, then turned and walked away. 

Sarah let out a breath. “I’m surprised he actually went peacefully,” she said, her lips pursing. She crossed her arms, the fun taken out of her moment. “He’s such an idiot.”

“You can say that again.”

“He’s such an idiot,” Sarah repeated, smirking a little.

“Hilarious, Val,” John B snorted, rolling his eyes. “Hilarious.”

No longer in the mood to dance, the couple made their way back to JJ and Kiara. “There a Kook I need to take care of for you?” JJ asked mildly, leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the seat next to him. 

“No, because this is going to be a peaceful, non confrontational evening where we all remain civil to one another,” John B replied, somewhat sharply. “No one is ‘taking care’ of anyone else.”

It was then that a shout of, “Hey Kiara!” echoed from across the room. The four looked over to see Rafe standing on top of a chair, waving. 

JJ went bone-stiff and Kiara let out a sigh. “Here we go,” she muttered, putting a hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder in the hopes that she could somehow hold him back if he tried to do anything too stupid. 

“Rafe,” Sarah said warningly, getting to her feet. “Don’t do anything you’re going to regret.

Rafe’s yell had been loud enough that nearly everyone in the venue was looking over, including quite a few of the teachers chaperoning the prom. Every eye in the room turned to follow Rafe’s progress as he got off of his chair and swaggered over to the Pogues.

“Is he high?” John B muttered, getting to his feet and taking a protective stance behind Sarah.

She rolled her eyes, disgusted. “When is he not high?” 

By now, Rafe had reached them. His had his eyes trained on Kiara. “You lookin’ fine tonight, baby,” he said, grinning. He took another step towards her and JJ shot to his feet, blocking his path.

“JJ...” Kiara warned. 

“She’s not your baby,” JJ growled. “You don’t get to call her that. You don’t even get to look at her.”

“Oh, oh, I’m sorry.” Rafe took a step and held up his hands, his face showing pretty clearly how insincere the apology had been. “Did I injure your poor, fragile pride? Do you feel threatened because you know you’ll never been good enough for someone with a golden Kook upbringing? You, you low life son of a-”

To everyone’s surprise, it was Kiara who threw the first punch. “Shut up!” she yelled, her fist landing on Rafe’s cheekbone and sending him stumbling backward. “Don’t you dare say that to him. You are the one that’s threatened, Rafe. That’s why you make yourself feel better by coming over and verbally abusing the guy I love, because I love him, not you!”

Rafe looked at her with a furious expression, then turned and strode off. JJ turned to Kiara and opened up his mouth but she put her hand to his lips, catching sight of the teachers starting to move towards them. “We gotta get out of here.”

“Ready?” John B asked, offering Sarah his arm.

She grabbed hold. “Let’s go.”

They ran.

When they reached John B’s van, breathless and laughing, the whole confrontation with Rafe was nearly forgotten. JJ and Kiara were dropped off at the latter’s house and John B starting driving Sarah home. At the last moment, though, he turned onto a side road that lead them down to the beach.

Sarah looked around quizzically when she realized they had gone off of her home-bound path. “John B?” she asked quizzically. “Where are we going?”

“We,” he said, turning off the car and leading Sarah out towards the sand, “didn’t get our slow dance.”

Sarah started to smile, and John B selected a slow song from his phone and turned the volume way up, then set it on the rock. Sarah slipped off her heels and buried her toes in the sand, stepping up close to her boyfriend so she could wrap her hands around his neck, fingers weaving into his hair. John B rested his forehead against hers and swayed them softly back and forth.

The sun had set by now, and the moon was reflecting on the ocean, turning the waves to liquid silver. A breeze picked up and tossed Sarah’s perfectly done hair across her shoulder, bits of sand hitting at their bare ankles. John B spun Sarah and dipped her before pulling her close again. “I’m sorry we had to run out on your first prom.”

“It’s okay,” Sarah whispered, tilting her chin to kiss him. “I didn’t have any real hopes and dreams for the night other than that I would spend it with you. Besides.” She shrugged, glancing around them. “A slow dance on the beach is so much better than one in a crowded reception hall with a bunch of people watching.”

And, though he still felt a little guilty, John B had to admit that that was true.

**Author's Note:**

> There we gooooo my FIRST OBX fanfiction!! Yayyyy :D :D 
> 
> If ya wanna prompt me, do so below! Please prompt me for Sarah and John B, though, because I would prefer to write stories just about them. I’ll put in JJ and Kiara if it’s necessary/more fun to have another ship, but I’d prefer Sarah and John B.
> 
> Also... ship names? Anyone know them?


End file.
